The Wanderer Meets The Arcana
by JaguaraValentineHunter
Summary: What do you think would happen if Kenshin and his group were transported to the persona world? Read this story to find out, this is a Rurouni Kenshin/Persona 3 crossover


**The Wanderer Meets Arcana**

**A Rurouni Kenshin/Persona 3 Crossover**

_**Author's Note**__: Hello there fans, I am here to present you with yet another fanfiction. I am writing this fic to give my mind a break from my other ones, but I will continue to update my others when I can. I will soon be posting the next chapter of Devil Summoner In The Sereitei so keep an eye out for it, this first chapter will be the prologue and it will also describe a little about the characters from Persona 3 for those who do not know. As always, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Persona 3; they are owned by their respective creators. Enjoy this fanfiction everyone! ~~JVH~~_

**Chapter 1: Character Information And Prolouge**

**Persona 3 Character Descriptions****:**

**Main Character:** A tall, thin, pale-skinned boy with grey eyes and shoulder-length navy blue hair. Since the player names him what they choose , I will call him Dentri Rentrigu. He wears long sleeved outfits and jackets, mostly black, with long pants, also black, and men's dress shoes. He is a transfer student, and attends Gekkoukan High School with the others. He is a junior, making him around 17. He has no set Persona as the others do, thus he has no set Arcana.

**Yukari Takeba(Age: 17): **She is a girl of medium height with short, brown hair who loves to wear pink. Yukari lost her father in the same incident that took Dentri's parents' lives. Her initial Persona is **IO**, and she attends Gekkoukan with the others as a junior. Her persona later "evolves" into **Isis**, her Arcana is **"Lovers"**.

**Junpei Iori(Age: 17):** He is a junior in Yukari and Dentri's class, the class clown, Junpei is a major flirt and loves to crack jokes. His initial Persona is **Hermes**, and it later evolves into **Trismegistus**. His Arcana is **"Magician"**.

**Fuuka Yamagishi(Age: 17): **This blue haired girl is short, quiet, and shy. Very reserved, Fuuka is the analyzer in the group. Attending Gekkoukan high with the others, she is in the class next to Dentri, Yukari, and Junpei. Her initial Persona is **Lucia**, which later evolves into **Juno **and her Arcana is **"Priestess"**.

**Mitsuru Kirijo(Age: 18):** A senior at Genkkoukan high, and Student Council President, Mitsuru is tall and has long, marron hair, red eye, and fair skin. Big chested, she is very modest, a logical thinker, and very kind. The smartest person in school, Mitsuru is the daughter of an exectutive. She wears designer clothing and shoes all the time, her initial Persona is **Pethesilea **and later evolves into **Artemisia**. Her Arcana is **"The Empress"**.

**Akihiko Sanada(Age: 18):** This tall, pale skinned young man has a small patch over his right eyebrow. He has short, grey hair and is the boxing champion and cook for Gekkoukan High. Well fit and quite strong, Akihiko loves to train even on vacation. Not good with girls, despite his immense personality, he is shy to a slight degree. He is a very kind person and is close with Shinjiro Aragaki, who also wields a Persona, and Mitsuru from a young age; he is fiercely protective of them. His initial Persona is **Polydeuces **and later evolves into **Ceasar**, his Arcana is **"Emporer"**.

**Shinjiro Aragaki(Age: 18):** Quiet, crude, and mysterious, Shinji is also a senior at Gekkoukan High School, though he ditches everyday. He is tall, usually wearing a beanie, a peacoat, and casual clothes aside from his boots. He takes dangerous medication to control his Persona, Castor, due to an incident 10 years ago, where he accidentally killed a young mother who had a son named Ken after he lost control of his Persona. Guilty, he quit the group, but later rejoined due to Dentri and Akihiko forcing him to let go of his fears. He has short brown hair and brown eyes, his Arcana is **"Hierophant"**. He is Akihiko's childhood friend, he is a good cook and becomes close to Koromaru.

**Koromaru:** A white Shiba Inu who once belonged to a priest, he remained so loyal after his master died in a car accident that he walked their walking route every day. He has red eyes and his Persona is **Cerberus**, his Arcana is **"Strength"**.

**Ken Amada(Age: 11)**: A short, brown haired elementary school boy with brown eyes who lost his mother 10 years ago. He saw his mother be killed by Shinji, his initial persona is **Nemesis **which evolves into **Kala-Nemi**. His Arcana is **"Justice"**, he has a height complex and hates being short. When fighting, he uses Naginata and staff.

**Aigis**: An anti-shadow robot developed by the Kirijo group to fight against the shadows of the 13 major Aracana, she lost her memories after the incident 10 years prior. Attatched to Dentri for reasons she does not comprehend, Aigis develops human-like emotions slowly over time. Her initial Persona is **Palladion**, which later evolves into **Athena**. Her Arcana is **"Aeon"**, she appears to be a pale, blunt girl with blue eyes and blond hair.

**Persona 3 Strega Characters:**

Strega is a group of 3 orphans who were taken off the streets by Mitsuru's company company scientists, and had artificial Personas created.

**Jin Shirato**: Jin is the strategist of the group, carrying a briefcase he keeps bombs in at all time. A tall boy with short black hair and glasses, wearing green and black outfit. His Arcana is **"Fortune"**, and his Persona is **Moros **which tries to kill him. Just as Takaya and Chidori, he must take a highly dangerous experimental drug that suppresses their Personas. He is also extremely loyal to Takaya.

**Takaya Sakaki**: A tall, fair haired 17 year old who wishes for the Dark Hour to remain. His Arcana is **"Fortune"**, and his Persona is **Hypnos**. He dresses like a hippie, and is merciless. Like Chidori and Jin, he takes the drugs that are both saving their lives by supressing their Personas, but are killing them due to the side effects.

**Chidori Yoshino**: A short, beautiful girl in a white Victorian England=style dress with long red hair that has long white ribbons in it and soft red eyes. Soft spoken, Chidori is generally quiet and has a love of drawing. Her personality and dress style have given her the nickname of "the doll of the gifted", her Arcana is **"The Hanged Man"** and her Persona is **Medea**. She takes the drugs against her will, because she sees **Medea** as a friend. She has a special ability called "Spring of Life" which allows her to extend the lives of things she cares for, having no memory of before being awakened in a hospital after the experiments, she does not fear death at first.

**Prolouge: Disruptions**

As Kenshin, Megumi, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Saito were discussing recent strange occurances regarding Makoto Shishio, Misao Makimachi rushed into the Kamiya Dojo and explained that Kyoto had been seeing strange creatures with creepy masks, each having odd marks from 0 to 13 on them. "Humph, Shishio's work, most likely." stated Hajime Saito, former leader of the 3rd squad of the Shinsengumi, nicknamed "The Wolf Of Mibu". "I agree, that I do Saito. Do you think we should intervene and investigate?" Kenshin Himura asked, agreeing with Saito. Saito was about to answer when he saw Misao run in, "So what's going on Weasal Girl, what brings you all the way to Tokyo?" asked Sanosuke. Misao glared at him, "Don't call me Weasal!" she yelled angrily. "Now now, there's no need to argue, that there's isn't." Kenshin said, trying to calm the mood. "So, what does bring you here Misao?" asked Karou kindly. "I came here because strange things have been happening in Kyoto lately." Misao said. "Strange things, what kind of strange things?" asked Yahiko. "Recently as each day goes by the nights are greeted by a yellow moon, creatures with faces with the numbers 0 to 13 kill all those who are not in coffins, it seems as though only an hour passes before the moon returns to normal and the creatures vanish." Misao explained. "Creatures with numbers, that's weird." said Sanosuke. "It must be some kind of trick, we would have received reports down at the station about it." Saito replied. "This is no trick, people have been disappearing every night. They are found days later with no memory of anything that hapened, the Oniwaban Group has been keeping an eye on things but Gramps wanted me to come warn you and get your opinion on what we should do." answered Misao. "This is big, what should we do Kenshin?" Karou asked. "It seems we'll have to go to Kyoto, that we will. The Oniwaban Group may be able to help us," said Kenshin. "You really want to do that Kenshin, we don't even know exactly what's going on." Sanosuke said. "We owe Sir Okina a lot, that we do. He has agreed to help us put a stop to Shishio's madness, let us go and investigate." answered Kenshin, smiling kindly. "I'll go with you, Sir Ken, you may need medical assistance." Megumi said. As an agreement was reached, a yellow moon rose over the streets of Toyko.

Meanwhile in the year 2009, Dentri and company saw the Dark Hour begin, sighing to themselves. "Let's do this, let's put an end to the Dark Hour!" announced Akihiko with a smirk on his face. "Yeah!" Junpei explained, smiling brightly. Yukari sighed tiredly with angry expression on her face, "Shut up, Stupei!" she said. Koromaru looked on and barked threateningly. "Yes, this needs to end. Mitsuru said. "I agree with our Sempai, whole-heartedly." Ken said. "So do I," said Dentri. "I see some oddly dressed people, they seem to be from the past!" Fuuka exclaimed, drawing the group's attention to her.

As Kenshin and his group was approaching Kyoto, they saw what Misao had been explaining. The moon was yellow, creatures everywhere, and coffins glowing with a red and black light. Karou and Megumi clung to Kenshin, afraid. "What's going on Kenshin?" asked Karou. "I don't know, Miss Karou, but everything will be alright, that it well." Kenshin said, reassuringly. All of a sudden they saw a group of young men and women standing in a huge building with fancy fixtures everywhere, all were dressed in odd=looking clothing. Shocked, the group stared in wonder and confusion as things returned to normal, the vision faded, the moon returned to normal, the coffins became people again, and the creatures vanished.

_**Author's Note**__: Well everyone, that was the end of the prolouge and character discriptions. I know it was long, but I hope it gives everyone a basic idea of the characters. I will be spreading other defintions and terms through out following chapters, please note that minor characters such as school faculty and social link friends will be explained as they are introduced. I will update all my other fanfics when I get the oppertunity to do so, I hope you will all stick around and continue to read and review my fanfics. Thanks so much everyone^^ ~~JVH~~ _


End file.
